Differences
by x ir0ck
Summary: AU. SasuSaku, etc. "So, teme, what do you think of my step sister?" Naruto asks. Sasuke looks at me then looks back at Naruto. "She looks like a freak." From that moment on I promised to hate Uchiha Sasuke for the rest of my life.
1. looks can be deceiving

**- EDIT 8/9/09 -**

i made some changes, like switching to first person (Sakura's POV) and added a bit more details. but anyways, keep reading :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

-

-

x. chapter one:looks can be deceiving

-

-

**"So Naruto, you're** **step**-sister's moving to town?"

Naruto slurps some ramen into his mouth while looking at one of his close friends, Shikamaru Nara. They are sitting in Naruto's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen. He swallows the ramen in his mouth and grins. "Yup! And I can't wait!" He pumps his fist in the air. "She's going to start school here tomorrow and she should be arriving at my house in an hour or two!"

Shikamaru leans back in his seat and yawns. "Troublesome."

"What do you mean 'Troublesome'?!" Naruto asks while digging into his ramen once again.

Before Shikamaru can open his mouth to explain himself Kiba interrupts. "Is she hot?"

Naruto eyes Kiba. "There is NO WAY I'd let you get a chance with my sister!" He sticks his tongue out.

Kiba grins, his unique fangs showing. "So she is!"

"I never said that!" Naruto finishes off the rest of his ramen. "She's like my sister, I can't call her 'hot', that's just weird!"

"Well is she ugly?" Kiba asks eagerly.

Naruto thinks for second. "Nope, actually in her old town, a lot of boys were all over her." He covers his mouth as he realizes how stupid he is to tell Kiba that.

Kiba's grin grows bigger. "Nice!"

"Idiots."

Kiba and Naruto look at their good ol' pal Sasuke Uchiha. (Note the sarcasm) Kiba growls at him. Naruto narrows his eyes at the Uchiha prodigy. "Don't tell me YOU think you're getting a chance with MY sister!"

Sasuke snorts. "Not interested, she may not be blood related to you, but shes still your sister, which mean there's something _very_ wrong with her."

Naruto clenches his fists. "WHAT WAS THAT BASTARD?!"

Before this fight can go any further, Neji interrupts. "What's her name?"

Naruto spins around to face him and happily replies with a big smile, "Sakura."

---

"Achoo!"

"Looks like somebody is thinking or talking about you, Sakura!" My mother, Ayaka Haruno, laughs.

Whenever I look at my mother, it's like looking into a mirror. Sometimes it scares me how much we look alike. The pink hair, the emerald eyes, oh and let's not forget the huge forehead.

"Probably Naruto." I say with a smile while looking out of the window of my mother's car. We drive past a sign that said 'Welcome to Konoha!' I smile at the thought of something new.

My old town was ok. Nothing really interesting happens. Everybody knew each other's business, which was pretty damn annoying at times, but whatever.

Anyways, allow me to introduce myself: Haruno Sakura is my name. Cherry Blossom spring field, pretty, huh? Fits my appearance perfect. I'm seventeen years old, going into my junior year in high school.

Why I'm moving to Konoha, you ask? Well my mother is engaged to Minato Uzumaki. He's pretty cool. He's been more of a father to me than my actual father. I'm really happy for my mom and him. Along with Minato, comes his son, Naruto Uzumaki, now my soon to be step brother. At first, I thought of Naruto as an annoying pain in the ass, but he's the best! He's really caring and I love him to death.

My mom shouts, "We're here!"

I look up at my new home as we pull into the driveway. It's a fairly big house. Definitely bigger than our old two bedroom apartment, that's for sure! The front door opens and out comes Minato. He has a wide cheeky grin placed on his lips. (Like father like son.) My mom shuts the car off and walks over to greet her fiance.

I step out of the car and stretch my arms out while yawning. It was a long ride and my butt was in some serious pain.

"SAKURA!!!"

Oh jeeze...

Before I know it, I'm being engulfed in a HUGE hug and being swung around. When I'm finally put down, I laugh. "Nice to see you too, Naruto." I ruffle his spikey blonde hair.

Naruto grins.. "I'm so happy you're here now, Sakura!" He pulls me into another quick hug. "Oh, by the way, these are my friends," He turns around and points at the four boys standing at the end of the driveway. "That's Kiba," He points to a boy with wild brown hair, black eyes, red triangles, tattooed somehow I guess, on his cheeks, with a small white dog at his feet. "Neji," The boy has coffee brown long hair and pearl, pupiless eyes, he was kind of pale. "Shikamaru," He has black hair pulled back in a spiked ponytail and black eyes. "And last and definitely least, Sasuke!" This one, I have to admit, was _gorgeous. _The other boys are pretty good looking too, but, damn, this boy beat them by A LOT. He has silky raven hair and onyx eyes, he was pale as well, but still gorgeous.

Someone pinch me, 'cause I think I'm in heaven!

Said boy rolls his eyes at Naruto's comment. "Loser." He says but Naruto doesn't quiet catch it and continues on with the introduction. "And this is my dearest sister Sakura!" Naruto announces to them. I just smile at them, don't really know what else to say. I suck at introductions. But they smile back, well except for Sasuke. Maybe this is the 'Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass' Naruto always yaps to me about about.He sure as hell doesn't look like it!

"So, teme, what do you think of my step sister?" Naruto asks suspiciously, raising a blonde eye brow.

Sasuke looks at me then looks back at Naruto. "She looks like a freak."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Naruto growled.

I want to rip that pretty boy in half.

But all I can do is glare at him, and from this moment on I promise to hate Uchiha Sasuke for the rest of my life.

Looks can be deceiving.

-

-

**A/N:** should I continue? please let me know what you think & review! :)


	2. the skankoid of all skankoids

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto.

-

-

x. chapter two: the skankoid of all skankoids.

-

-

**Cars were rushing by **on the busy street as Naruto and I walk to school. It's a cool morning, and the wind caused by the speeding cars doesn't make it any better for me in my stupid skirt! (part of the uniform.) It's my first day at Konoha High.

"I'm excited." Naruto grins from cheek to cheek.

I smile while raising a freshly plucked eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"'Cause you're going to school with me, duh!" His grin never faded.

"Just what I always wanted." I say sarcastically with a smirk.

Naruto fails to notice the sarcasm, "Right?! Me too!"

I just giggle in response. Naruto can be reeeaally clueless sometimes.

We continue our walk to school, Naruto telling me all there is to know about school and me listening with mild interest. He was going on about some perverted teacher thats always late, when a freakin' sexy ass black BMW pulls up to us. (Damn, I wish I was rich. That baby would be all mine!) My mouth was hanging open at the sight of the (beautiful) car, but the moment that a tinted window rolls down and reveals Sasuke in the driver's seat, I quickly snap it closed. Don't want his ego getting any bigger now, do we?

In the passenger's seat sat a girl. She has the same coal-colored eyes, black hair and pale skin, like Sasuke. Her bangs completely cover her forehead and her hair is long and curls at the ends.

"Get in, idiot." Sasuke smirks. Closest thing to a smile we'll ever get from him, people.

Naruto smirks back. "Bastard." He walks over to the car and opens the door. "Come on, Sakura."

Aww, isn't he such a little gentleman? But I feel kinda awkward going in Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass's car. I peek over at him and the other girl. Sasuke looks impatient and the girl is smiling.

"We don't bite," Her smile is friendly. "Well, maybe Sasuke," She laughs and pats his shoulder lightly. "But I don't."

Ha, that doesn't surprise me one bit.

"Hn."

"Maybe?!" Naruto says disbelievingly, "That bastard _definitely_ bites!" He laughs, still waiting for me to get in the car.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. The other girl laughs at him.

I chuckle and go into the car and Naruto follows. (Secretly, I was excited to be in this car sent from heaven, but I never plan on admitting it out loud.) I fasten my seatbelt on. (Click it or ticket! ...On second thought, maybe I should _not_ put my seatbelt on so Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass can get a ticket! I'm quite the evil genius, riiight?) I decide to not carry on my evil plan and elbow Naruto because he doesn't put his seatbelt on. He sighs in defeat while putting his on.

Sasuke starts to drive to wherever school is. The girl in the passenger's seat turns around to face me. "You're new here, right?"

I nod.

"What's your name?"

"Sa—"

"It's Sakura!!"

I glare at Naruto for rudely interrupting. Jeeze, I can speak for myself, ya'know!Naruto grins back at me innocently.

"Suites you well." The girl says referring to my hair.

I run my fingers through the ends of my pink hair and smile. Tell me about it.

"Why would you dye your hair _pink_?"

My smile fades and I give Sasuke's reflection in the rearview mirror a cold glare. "For you information, it's my natural hair!"

Sasuke keeps his eyes on the road, "Well that's abnormal," he rolls down his window, rests his left arm on it, and keeps his right hand on the wheel.

I choose to ignore his stupid little comment and focus my attention to the passing houses, businesses, and trees out the window.

"Why're you such an ass?" Naruto glares at Sasuke's back. (Oh, how I love Naruto. He always has my back.)

"Why're you so stupid?"

"Why can't we all just get along?!" The girl asks looking at Sasuke then Naruto.

"Because he's an idiot."

"Because he's an asshole!"

She rolls her eyes. "Puh-lease! You guys love each other and you know it!"

"Are you high?" Sasuke's voice is serious.

"Sasuke does _not_ love!" Naruto takes his seat belt off (receiving a glare from me.) and sits at the edge of the seat to get closer to the two front seats. "You can't even put 'Sasuke' and 'love' in the same sentence!"

I chuckle at Naruto's comment. (Couldn't agree more!)I'm pretty amused by the conversation going on.

"But he loves _me_!" The girl grins at Sasuke. He smirks in return.

I raise a pink eyebrow at this. Well, well, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass has a heart!

"You know, bastard, I think you _do_ love me!" He puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You just show me tough love!"

Sasuke almost chokes on his own spit. "Idiot!" He swipes Naruto's arm off his shoulder. "The day I love you is the day pigs fly out of my ass."

Naruto leans his back against his seat. "I love you too, Sasuke, I love you too." He says with his hands placed on his heart.

"Tch, moron."

Sasuke takes a right turn and through the window I see a sign that read: 'Welcome to Konoha High!' The school comes into sight and it's pretty big. Many teens are scattered around outside. Sasuke drives around the parking lot, looking for a spot. After a few seconds, he finally finds one and parks the car. Everyone gets out and proceeds to walk to the front of the school. While Naruto and Sasuke are bickering over Sasuke's love for Naruto, the girl and I walk together.

So this is Sasuke's girlfriend? I absent-mindedly kick a pebble as I walk. I really just don't know how she can stand him. Poor girl. But I guess his (good!) looks make up for it.

"Oh, I completely forgot to mention!" The girl says, smacking herself gently on the forehead. "My names Naomi." She smiles. I smile back.

It's quiet for a few seconds, until I break it. "So how long have you and Sasuke been together?" I turn my head to face Naomi. I don't usually stick my nose into other people's business, buuutt I just couldn't resist this one time.

Naomi looks at me confused, "What do you mean by 'together'?"

"You know, like dating."

Naomi starts laughing, placing a hand over her mouth.

I tilt my head to the side. I'm totally confused, "Did I say something funny?"

Her laughing dies down and a simple smile is placed on her lips. "Well sorta," She looks at Sasuke's back. He and Naruto are ahead, still arguing. ("Naruto, if you don't stop I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, it'll come back out through your mouth!" "Oh my, Sasuke! I never realized you care about me this much!") She continues, "He's my brother!" She says proudly.

"Wow, I feel stupid." I kick the little pebble once again. And that's why I don't get into other people's business, most of the time I end up feeling and looking like a dumbass.

Naomi chuckles, "Don't, it happens occasionally."

I look at her and picture Sasuke's face in my mind. "You guys look so much alike!" Except Naomi had more emotion to her face. Much more. Her face is more girly too. (Obvi.) And as much as I hate to admit, Sasuke is pretty freakin' gorgeous. It isn't a surprise that Naomi is very pretty.

"Well, we're twins," She adjusts the strap of her bag over her left shoulder, "But he's older than me by a few minutes." She pouts.

I laugh as we reach the front of the school. I notice people giving me weird looks. Maybe because they've never seen me here before, or maybe it's my hair. Ya'know, you don't usually see a person who looks like Spring gave birth to them. Anyway, what I also notice is many, _many_ girls were giggling, have googly eyes, and their attention is focused on Sasuke. They all ran to his side, trying to capture his attention. (Some even demand that he have their babies. Creepy.) This actually reminds me of an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, when bunches and bunches of anchovies raided the Krusty Krab, demanding Krabby Patties, and Mr. Krabs and Squidward were terrified. Yeah, _that's_ how scary it is. Only, Sasuke isn't holding onto someone and saying that he wants his mommy. (If that ever happens, I'd whip out my camera, record it, and sell tickets to see that shit. Muahaha!)

I look at these girls like giant telescopes are coming out of their heads. Really, how desperate can you be?

Sasuke ignores all of them as he walks over to the group of boys I was introduced to yesterday, with Naruto by his side. Naomi and I follow. We all greet each other and carry on a conversation for a bit.

"Sasuke sweetie!"

Everyone turns their attention to a girl behind Sasuke. Her hair is an odd light shade of red, it's chopped in different layers, her eyes are red also. On top of all that, she wears her uniform in the most revealing way possible. I'm trying really hard to not judge her by the way she looks, but it's difficult when the word 'SLUT' keeps screaming in my head.

She smiles giddily while she links hers and Sasuke's arms together. He looks like he wants to shoot himself in the face right on the spot. He quickly unlinks their arms and moves a few steps away from her. But it's a waste because she just follows him.

"Why are you trying to get away from your _girlfriend, _Uchiha?" Neji smirks at Sasuke evilly. (I bet Sasuke wants to smack that look right off his face.)

The girl squeals. "I'm your girlfriend?! Finally it's official!" She tries to hug Sasuke, but he pushes her away.

"No." He doesn't even look at her.

She looks at him in confusion. "But Sasuke, I thought—"

"No."

"But—"

"Give it up already!" Naomi yells exasperatedly, crossing her arms across her chest.

She glances at Naomi, (i could tell she wouldn't to say something, but she obviously didn't have the balls.), looks back at Sasuke, "Ok then, Sasuke, I'll talk to you later." She turns and finally leaves the group, shoes clicking as she walks away.

As soon as she leaves, everyone busts out laughing. Sasuke grows angry and gives everyone the finger, except his sister because she saved him from that crazy chick.

"Who was that girl?" I ask between laughs, "It's so sad how desperate she is!" I'm bent over, holding my stomach from laughing.

"Karin," Kiba answers as his laughter dies down, "She's one of the most popular girls in school."

"And the shallowest." Shikamaru adds.

"And the easiest!" Kiba also says, "I've hooked up with her a couple times." He runs his fingers through his wild brown hair in a cocky way.

Naomi snorts. "Like you said, she's easy, meaning she'll get with anyone, even _you_."

He gasps dramatically, "That one hit me right here, Naomi!" He puts his hand on his heart, "Right here!"

"Good." She rolls her eyes.

---

I place my books in my locker. It was already lunch time and my days pretty good so far, I guess. I made new friends quick and have pretty good classes. But one thing that pissed me off today was that jerk Sasuke. (Another thing was that teacher Naruto told me about, Mr. Hatake. He was an hour late to class! I don't know why they haven't fired his ass yet.) I narrow my eyes as I thought of the Uchiha.

My train of not-so-nice thoughts is interrupted when someone taps on the shoulder. I spin around to see who it is.

It's that Karin girl from earlier. Oh, lucky me. I mentally groan. What could she possibly want from me?

"Aren't you the girl who was with Sasuke?" She asks, "Besides his sister, I mean."

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to let you in on something, sweetie," She smiles bitterly and points a manicured finger at me, "I got my eyes on Sasuke so you better stay away from him!"

Who the hell does this air head really think she is? And really, why the hell would I want _Sasuke_? If she was trying to scare me with her threat, it wasn't working. At all. "Or else?" I ask, my voice showing my boredom of this conversation.

Karin put her hands on her hips (love handlesss. Yuck.) "You'll regret it."

I just laugh. Her attempt to be intimidating was hilarious. "I'd absolutely _love_ to see that happen, hun."

She glares at me. "Listen bitch, Sasuke's gonna be mine," She smirks victoriously as if it effects me, "There's nothing you can do about it."

First of all, she's completely wrong about him. And second, I don't want Sasuke, so I really don't give two shits about it. I let out another laugh. "You're too much of a dumbass to see how much he hates you," I shake my head side to side in pity, "But it's fun to watch how stupid you look when he treats you like shit, so just keep on believing what you want."

The look on her face is priceless. And I just smile sweetly at her, "Have a great day, 'kay?" I shut my locker, and start to walk to the cafeteria.

"I'm not done with you!" She shouts after me.

laughing once again, I keep walking and don't bother with her.

---

I walk into the cafeteria. I scan the big room in search of my new friends. I finally spot them out at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, and walk over there. When I reach the table, I plop down and pull out my lunch. (Naruto packed my lunch this morning. Bet you can't guess what it isss.)

Sitting at the table was Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naomi. I met Ino and Hinata in class and we quickly became friends. Ino and I clicked right away, Hinata's a little on the shy side, (By a little, I mean a lot!) but she's cool.

A stir my instant ramen around with my chopsticks, (Didn't guess lunch was that, huh? Ha.) "So Karin thinks I'm like her rival for Sasuke's love."

"Really? What'd she say?" Ino asks, digging into her ranch-covered salad with her fork. I can already tell she's one of those girls obsessed with her body and appearance. She really doesn't have anything to worry about because she's pretty and skinny.

"Pretty much that I'll regret trying to be with Sasuke, and I don't stand a chance against her." I grab some noodles with my chopsticks, "I don't even like Sasuke like that," I eat them, chew and swallow quickly, "Actually, I don't even like Sasuke at all. No offense, Naomi." I look over at her to see her reaction.

She swallows a piece of her sandwich after she finished chewing and smiles at me, "None taken." Good. I smile back and dig into my ramen again.

"That chicks on drugs," Ino says, trying to stab a crouton with her fork, "Whatever she's smoking, I want some 'cause it seems like it does some crazy stuff to your head!"

Tenten shakes her head side to side, "There's already some crazy stuff going on with your head, Ino!"

"Hey!" Ino pouts, "That's not true!" She tries to convince Tenten, more herself though.

"Are you gonna do anything about that skankoid Karin?" Naomi asks me, placing her bottle of Vitamin Water back on the table after taking a sip.

I put my chopstick up to my lips in thought. "I doubt it, I mean I don't really have anything to worry about." It's true. What the hell could she possibly have on me? That's right. Zip. Zero. Nada. Nothing.

Naomi says, "Yeah, true." And with that, we brush the whole Karin (tramp) situation off.

Until...

"You know that new girl with the ugly, horribly dyed pink hair? Yeah, her. Well turns out that her hair is really a wig! Like who the hell really wears a _pink_ wig?"

She's sitting a few tables down, but I can still hear Karin loud and clear. I look over slowly and menacingly at her and we make eye contact. (If looks could kill, she would most _definitely_ drop dead right now.) Her lip gloss-drenched mouth forms a smirk, then she returns her attention to the girls at her table (a.k.a. her Tramp Troops, with her as head hoe, of course.)

People from the nearby tables turn around to look at me, being able to hear Karin's big mouth clear as day. They snicker and laugh at me. Naruto's table hears Karin too. I look at him and his fists are clenched in anger. Shikamaru shakes his head. Kiba glares. Neji is just blank. And Sasuke—Ah, who cares about him?

"D-don't pay any mind to her, S-sakura. We know it's not t-true." Hinata says comfortingly, gently putting her hand on my shoulder.

I know Hinata's right. But if you were in my situation, you'd wanna tear that bitch to shreds, right? So I push my chair back while standing up and walk over to her table. (Ino, Tenten, and Naomi cheering me on.) I stand next to her with my arms crossed across my chest, still giving her my 'Drop Dead, Bitch!' glare. "What was that you were saying?"

She looks up at me innocently. "Oh, you mean about your wig? There's really no need to be mad, Sakura." She smiles. (And boy, does she need braces!)

"You know what Karin, you're right," I flash a bright smile at her as well, "Because even if my hair really was a wig or my pink hair was horribly dyed, it'd still be _much_ better than the whole bright pinkish red thing you got goin' on." I hear Naruto burst out in laughter, which makes my smile grow.

Her smile never falters, "Now, now, Sakura, jealousy is a horrible thing."

Before I can snap back with a witty remark, the bell signaling the end of lunch and beginning of next period goes off. She stands up, smirks at me triumphantly, (Pfftt, as if she accomplished anything.) and walks off with her Tramp Troops. After watching her walk away, (also trying to restrain myself from tackling her.) I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, so I turn to see who it belongs to. I see my brother's wide and bright grin. "You're _waayy_ better than her!" He removes his hand from my shoulder and forms a thumbs-up. "Believe it!"

My grin matches Naruto's, "Oh, I believe it alright."

Did I ever mention how much I love Naruto?

-

-

first of all, i made changesss. it's now in first person POV. i just thought it would be cool to write like that :) i redid chapter one, if you didn't already notice. and i have an OC. i like making OCs, it's fun :) the whole her being sasuke's sister thing just came as i wrote, soo im hoping you guys like her. more of sasuke is coming up in the next chapter. okk, so please review! :)


End file.
